<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close every curtain so it's just me and you by faintlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873235">close every curtain so it's just me and you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlight/pseuds/faintlight'>faintlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>look me in the eyes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Established Relationship, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex, disgustingly in love, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlight/pseuds/faintlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MARTIN<br/>I sometimes forget that most of the people we know are avatars.<br/>ARCHIVIST<br/>Yes, that… Hmm. Not sure I like that realisation. Our peers…<br/>MARTIN<br/>Yeah. Dinner parties are going to be tricky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>look me in the eyes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>close every curtain so it's just me and you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "in my bedroom" by carly rae jepsen</p><p>am i writing a fic based solely on this line from MAG184? yes because it made me ridiculously emotional and i have not stopped thinking about it since</p><p>I’m not making any speculations as to how canon will end this is just me being optimistic and pretending like it will all be okay &lt;3</p><p>they're both lesbians jon is a gnc transmisogyny affected lesbian and uses they martin is a transmasc transmisogyny exempt lesbian and uses he and they</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin put the last dish in the drying rack, humming along softly to the music still playing gently in the background. He dried his hands on a dishtowel, leaning against the counter to idly look at his phone. At the sound of footsteps approaching, Martin looked up to see Jon entering the kitchen, dish in hand. </p><p>“That the last of them?” Martin asked, taking it from them to put in the sink. </p><p>“Yes,” Jon responded, pressing a quick kiss to Martin’s lips as he stood up. </p><p>Martin slung his arms over Jon’s shoulders, pulling them closer to deepen the kiss. “If we’re all cleaned up…” </p><p>“Mm?” Jon raised an eyebrow as though they didn’t know exactly what Martin was thinking. </p><p>In lieu of an answer, Martin pushed himself up to sit on the counter, pulling Jon with him. They moved easily against him, hands bracketing his hips. Martin slid his hands down Jon’s back, gathering the soft material of their shirt. This kiss was longer, Martin letting their head rest against the cabinet as Jon pressed forward. </p><p>Jon broke the kiss for a moment, breathless features rearranging into a smile. “Is this how every dinner party is going to end?”</p><p>Letting out a huff of laughter, Martin said, “I can’t help it if you look good dressed up like this.” </p><p>“Oh? And it has nothing to do with how gloriously domestic and romantic you find hosting for our friends together?” Jon said, kissing softly down Martin’s neck.</p><p>“Just because you don’t have powers anymore doesn’t mean you have permission to read my mind,” Martin laughed, trying to keep his breath steady as Jon pressed a particularly firm kiss to the base of his throat.</p><p>“Don’t need to. It’s what you said last time we did this.” Jon paused to kiss the exposed corner of Martin’s collarbone, then to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>“I’m nothing if not consistent, I suppose,” Martin said, finally succeeding in untucking Jon’s shirt from the waistband of their skirt and pulling off their cardigan. </p><p>“And that’s one of the many,” they kissed Martin’s sternum as his shirt fell open, “many things I love about you.” </p><p>“You love me? That’s a little embarrassing for you,” Martin said, breath catching in his throat as Jon pushed his shirt off, running their hands over his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Martin,” Jon said mock-seriously, looking in his eyes. “We live together.” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Martin said, pulling Jon forward into a kiss. “Almost forgot.” He let his fingers tangle in their hair, pulling it down from its loose bun to fall around their shoulders.</p><p>“You know that’s just going to get in the way later,” Jon muttered against Martin’s mouth.</p><p>“I know,” Martin whispered back, further threading his fingers to cup the back of their neck. They pressed deeper into the kiss, hands softly touching Martin’s chest, his sides, his hips, thumbs digging into soft flesh to find the bone underneath. Martin groaned at the pressure, biting lightly at Jon’s lip in response. Jon pulled back for a moment to pull their shirt over their head, tossing it on the counter next to Martin’s. As they leaned back in, Martin ran his hands over the soft skin of their arms, their shoulders, their neck. The crooked smile on Jon’s face made Martin’s heart nearly burst. This vulnerability was something they’d had to fight for, had to work through the trauma of living as themselves in a malicious world to find solace in this. And Martin would never stop being grateful for it. </p><p>“Oh, this is cute,” Martin said, sliding his thumb along the band of Jon’s bra. </p><p>Jon rolled their eyes. “It’s not <i>cute</i>, it’s functional.”</p><p>Martin kissed their cheek. “You’re cute, and you’re allowed to find joy in the little things, you know.” </p><p>“Hm, yes.” Jon’s gaze drifted down Martin’s body. “The little things.”</p><p>Martin laughed lightly. “Are you calling my dick small? I’m beyond offended.”</p><p>Jon leaned back in to kiss him again, and Martin couldn’t even pretend to be angry with the distraction of their chests together, skin to skin. </p><p>“So sorry,” they said, not bothering to pull back to speak. “I didn’t mean to insult your <i>manhood</i>, Martin dear.”</p><p>Martin snorted at that. “Yeah, you’ve done irreparable damage to my ego. Now let me get that off you.” He reached around to Jon’s back to unhook the clasp of their bra, adding it to the slowly growing pile of clothing on the counter. </p><p>Jon pushed him back again, Martin acquiescing to the motion as they kissed their way down his chest. They made short work of his belt and zipper, and Martin lifted his hips to let the rest of the clothing in the way be discarded. Jon knelt, their height proving a perfect match for Martin still perched on the counter. <i>Not like this is the first time this has happened</i>, Martin thought idly as he let himself be spread open. Jon’s warm mouth on him made it difficult to think any further, especially as they began tonguing his folds, alternating with gently sucking his dick. Martin sighed, hand drifting down to push Jon’s glasses atop their head and clutch at their hair. They hummed lightly in response, keeping their motions the right side of slow, soothing but not torturous. Tonight was not a night for keeping one another on edge the whole time, jockeying for control like it was a game to be won. No, tonight was one for filling the space between them with expressions of love until there stopped being <i>one</i> and <i>the other</i> and it just became <i>us</i>. </p><p>Martin loosened his grasp on Jon's hair, only to pull at them again when Jon ran their tongue along the underside of his cock and caught the tip in their mouth in <i>just</i> the motion they knew would make him shake. Martin did, pulling Jon closer as his thighs tensed around their head. Jon paused for a moment, almost involuntarily, to breathe out a moan. Not one to leave a job unfinished, though, they continued, teasing Martin’s entrance with their tongue before sucking Martin into their mouth. </p><p>Martin’s hips jerked forward. “<i>Fuck</i>, Jon,” he said, “do that again.” Jon hummed an agreement, thumb brushing slow circles on Martin’s thigh. They pulled their mouth off of him with a soft pop, tongue sweeping from bottom to top before they closed their lips around him again, and Martin’s mind went blank as he came, hand still fisted in Jon’s hair. They pressed a kiss to his thigh, leaning on the counter to stand up and draw Martin in for a kiss. Martin leaned into it eagerly, pliant and open as the aftershocks of their orgasm faded. He put his hands on their hips, pulling them closer. The kiss stretched from seconds into minutes as Martin relished in the softness of Jon’s hands on his cheeks, his taste on their tongue, their heart beating against his own. </p><p>Jon pulled back, just enough to look into Martin’s eyes. “Handsome,” they said, word light on their breath. </p><p>“Beautiful,” Martin returned, unable to stop himself from smiling. They kissed again, more fervent this time, until Martin couldn’t help pulling up the hem of their skirt, aching to touch them. He tucked the fabric into Jon’s waistband, the motion smooth with practice. </p><p>Martin dipped his hand easily into their underwear as they kissed again, feeling how warm and ready they were. Working his fingers lightly over them, Martin leaned forward to kiss a line down their neck, relishing in every half-formed breath that came from a scrape of his teeth against their skin. </p><p>As Martin pulled back, Jon looked up at them through lidded eyes. “Martin,” they breathed, “<i>please</i>-”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah.” Moving closer to them, he wrapped his legs loosely around their waist, unable to keep from kissing them like this. Martin put his arms around Jon’s shoulders like a more intimate simulation of a slow dance, tangling his hands in their hair. Jon steadied themself against the counter with one hand, moving the other between them to guide themself slowly, gently, into Martin. </p><p>They both breathed in sharply, Martin’s shuddering exhale matched by Jon’s soft breath. Martin rocked his hips forward until they were flush against each other, every inch of their bodies pressed together. Martin kissed Jon, a combination of lovingly and desperately, unable to contain a sigh as their hand pressed into the small of his back, drawing him even closer. </p><p>Jon pulled back from the kiss. Before they could ask, Martin nodded his assent. They kissed him again as their hips pulled back, beginning a slow pace that dragged sensation from every part of Martin. He sighed against their mouth, cupping their face with his hands and kissing them with a heat so acute it was almost scorching. Jon matched his intensity, pressing into Martin harder and faster, following the motions of Martin’s hips to hit deeper. Martin’s hands tightened on Jon’s shoulders, gasping as the motion of their hips rubbed against his cock. Jon tilted their hips forward, hitting in <i>just</i> the right place, and Martin felt it all become too much. The motion of Jon inside of him, working him open, shivered across him a thousand times, mind going blank for a moment as he came, clutching Jon to his chest. Jon’s hips stuttered, and they pulled out. Martin pulled his thoughts together just enough to take Jon in his hand, quickly sliding down to follow with his mouth. It didn’t take much—Martin hadn’t had his mouth around Jon a minute when their fingers curled in his hair and they came into his mouth. </p><p>Martin paused for a minute, catching his breath before spitting into the sink. </p><p>Jon pulled Martin close to them, pressing a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>“I love you, you know,” Martin said, pressing his face into their neck.</p><p>Jon held him closer to their chest, the beating of both their hearts audible. “I do know.” They looked down and brushed a limp curl out of Martin’s eyes. “You’re—incredible. I love you.” </p><p>Martin lifted his head from the crook of their neck, taking in the sight of Jon’s flushed face. Martin kissed them with all the feeling he could wring out of his heart, wanting their bodies to melt together. </p><p>“I love you, I love being with you.” He breathed. “It feels like the easiest thing in the world.”</p><p>And for once Jon is the one crying, Martin holding them and kissing their cheek. He thought about the first time they’d held him while he cried, how he’d felt absurd having all that emotion out in the open. How Jon had taken the pain from him wholeheartedly, shirt soaking up Martin’s tears as he cried into their chest. How warm he felt doing the same, feeling the vulnerability pour out of them. Martin returned to the present with a start as Jon straightened their back. They took in a shaky breath and smiled. </p><p>Martin kissed their lips lightly. “Let’s go to bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i write this in between working on my senior thesis? perhaps</p><p>much love to @MazieMakes for being my beautiful beta &lt;3</p><p>thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>